Vehicles including a torque vectoring device have many advantages over vehicles not including torque vectoring devices. In addition to performing a differential function between wheels or axles of a vehicle, the torque vectoring device may be configured to vary torque between wheels or axles of a vehicle at the request of a control system of the vehicle or by an operator of the vehicle.
Conventionally, torque vectoring devices disposed between wheels of a vehicle may include a pair of clutches which may be individually engaged in response to a detected “slip” condition. Engagement of one or both of the clutches directs torque from one wheel to another or balances a torques distribution therebetween. Such clutches typically include a plurality of clutch plates, biasing members, and at least one actuator. The conventional torque vectoring device including clutches tends to be expensive, bulky, and difficult to service.
Torque vectoring devices disposed between axles of a vehicle, such as between the front and rear axle of a passenger vehicle, are configured to distribute torque between the axles according to a design of the torque vectoring device. As described hereinabove, the torque vectoring device disposed between axles of a vehicle may also include a clutch to direct torque from one axle in another in response to a driving condition. As non-limiting examples, such a torque vectoring device may be configured with a planetary style differential or a bevel gear style differential, each of which distribute torque between the axles based on the design of the differential incorporated into the torque vectoring device. As a result, the torque vectoring device is limited to a narrow range of possible torque distributions between the axles during ordinary operation of the vehicle or a range of torque distributions in response to detected driving conditions.
Torque vectoring devices disposed between wheels of a vehicle may be configured to adjust a drive ratio between an input of the torque vectoring device and the axles according to a design of the torque vectoring device. Conventionally, the drive ratio may be adjusted through selection of a drive pinion and a crown gear. Such an arrangement provides a single, non-adjustable, underdrive or overdrive adjustment to the gear ratio. As a result, the torque vectoring device is typically limited to a single ratio adjustment between the input of the torque vectoring device and the axles.
It would be advantageous to develop a torque vectoring device that is inexpensive, compact, easy to service, able of performing a differential function, may be configured for a for a wide range of torque distributions, and able to adjust a drive ratio.